


The angel that didn’t fall

by Iamnosuchthing



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnosuchthing/pseuds/Iamnosuchthing
Summary: After the celestial war mammon found something In the place he landed, he got his wings back but who and how will his brothers react and how will his “father” react
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It had been twenty thousand years since the war ended and the seven brothers fell from the sky and now live in the city of devildom as the highest demons that existed, but Mammon the second oldest of the brothers could not help that he was drawn to the place, it was as if it called on him. He followed the call until he came to the place where he had fallen, when he got there he saw that dim light that shone brighter as he got closer.

"What is this?" Mammon whispered to himself

He picked up the light with incredible care to be Mammon as soon as he touched the candle it went into his heart. It started to hurt in his back and in his arms when the worst pain had disappeared he looked at himself in the lake. He was shocked he had returned to the angel, his eyes were blue as the sky again and he had his clothes back, his clothes like something a prince could wear, the attire was blue and white and he had the emblem of the other son of heaven . He also saw how he had regained his white angel wings instead of his black demon wings.

He knew that if his brothers found out about this, his punishment would be terrible. When he looked at his chocolate brown arm, he saw a piece of jewelry symbolizing the sky, "But this is still one of the most important objects there is," said mammon impressed

He did not see the demon hiding in the shadows as he lifted from the ground The demon hurried to the castle where the other brothers kept until the castle was carbon black and made of a material that could only be found in the caves behind the castle. When the demon entered the castle, he got the attention of all six brothers "What do you want?" Lucifer asked "An angel has been seen in the place where you fell," said the demon

The brothers' eyes were widened, everyone thought the same thing no angels have ever been to that place

"Summon all who live in devildom and get them and come to the castle," Lucifer ordered

The demon did as he was told and soon all the demons were outside the castle

"An angel has been seen in the fall," said Lucifer The demons began to roar until Lucifer began to speak again "I want you to find the angel and take it to me and my brothers," Lucifer said before the demons left. Mammon heard the sound of roaring demons and knew he had to be as usual again and time was running out "I nen na- changing a so na- anand," Mammon said as he remembered what his father had said

_If you ever find your wings again, say this phrase and you will become both a demon and an angel_


	2. The depression that is hidden by happiness

As soon mammon got home he got punished for being out to long he had bruises all over him when he went to his room the voices of his brothers haunted him 

_worthless_

_die_

_stupid_

_you shouldn’t have been born_

_i hate you_

no one knew but those words hurt him and he felt like he needed to be punished, he picked out a sharp knife and covered it in holy water before he started to cut, the holy water made him hiss in pain before continuing 

_21 cuts for angering Lucifer_

_5 cuts for his existence_

and at last he carved the word useless in his arm, Mammon watched in satisfaction at the blood that was coming out of his arm, he was so focused on hurting him self that he didn’t hear beel coming into his room

”M-mon” beel sounded so heartbroken when he said that that it made Mammon’s heart ache and when he turned around he was met with his younger brothers tearful face, the only one of the brothers that didn’t hate Mammon looked so sad at seeing his favorite older brother harming himself, beel rushed into mammon’s embrace mammon was in shock because the only person that showed him affection was Lilith, beel started to drag mammon down the stairs to where the rest of the brothers were when they saw how mammon looked they immediately stopped doing what they were doing and mammon was shocked to see the two emotions he least expected to be seen in his brothers eyes. Those emotions were sadness and worry it was dead silent until Levi spoke 

“we should watch his memories to see what could have caused this” 

while the brothers agreed beel was busy patching up mammon, Lucifer said a spell and the brothers entered mammon’s mind but before that mammon was able to block the memory of his angel form,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will the brothers see? Find out in the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooo well this is going to have slow updates


End file.
